Fire
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The heat between two castaways explode.


"_Well speed builds up friction, friction causes heat and heat…heat! Fire!"_

Those words echoed in Ginger Grant's mind as she stood in the Professor's lab assisting him with one of his latest projects. He was trying to come up with a way that they could keep any seafood that was caught in the ocean or lagoon fresher longer.

However this was the farthest thing from Ginger's mind. All she could think of was those words the Professor had once said when they had found that communications cable and were trying to cut through with Ms. Howell's diamond necklace.

It was useless and the Professor said that the needed a motor because they could not generate enough speed. Ginger was puzzled by this and the academic then elaborated by saying that speed builds up frictions and friction causes heat.

Well she was certainly feeling that heat from friction alright. She always felt it around him. It was not something she was capable of controlling and really had no desire to control it. There was something about him that set her soul on fire. It wasn't just his handsome looks and what Ginger was certain was some body underneath that blue shirt.  
It also had to do with his intellect. She liked a man who was intelligent and the Professor certainly was. Why the movie star had once remarked that she did not know what they would do with out his gray matter to which he had smiled.

Ginger liked his smile. She liked it a lot. She liked everything about him a lot.

But for some reason or another it did not appear she could drive that point across to the man of science. Being here in his lab she was finding it harder and harder to fight her feelings.

"Okay that should do it." He said as he wiped his hands with a towel. "I think this will keep the food fresher for a good period of time.

"That's wonderful Professor." Ginger remarked as she peered at him through her black frames and wearing a blue lab coat that belonged to the Professor.

Unknown to Ginger, the scholar enjoyed when she would wear his lab coat. He liked the way the scent of her perfume stayed with it.

The Professor then went to start his other project when Ginger suddenly placed her hand on his. "Roy." She said.

He was stunned at this as no one ever called him by his actual name. He was just known as The Professor. Why was Ginger referring to him by Roy?

"Roy." Ginger said again. "Don't you ever stop? Relax. You did enough work for today."

"Well I…" He stuttered.

Ginger removed her hand and placed her arms around his shoulders as she stood beside him. "Don't you know how to relax?" She asked practically breathing in his ear which caused all the blood from his brain to travel to another part of his anatomy.

The Professor gulped saying nothing.

The movie star then looked at him through her thick lashes. "Roy let me help you. You need to ease that tension...have you ever had anyone…caress you with their hair?"

Roy Hinkley swallowed hard. "Um…I'm not sure what you mean." He managed to choke out.

"Let me show you." She said seductively.

Ginger grinned taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. She instructed him to lie down and he complied still unsure of what was going on. The actress stripped off her lab coat and removed the pins from her hair letting it cascade over her shoulders. Next she peeled off her dress and was before him in just her under garments.  
The movie star climbed on top of the Professor noting the look of uncertainty on his face. "Relax darling." She purred.  
The Professor remained silent as Ginger's finger unhooked the buttons on his shirt one by one. She then pushed the shirt wide open exposing his tone physique.  
"My my Professor….you have got some body under these clothes." The redhead remarked.  
Roy said nothing and turned slightly red at those words. His eyes watched as Ginger leaned over him flipping her long red hair forward. Her lips were just barely touching his and she slowly slid down and her hair went over his bare chest.

His head went back and his eyes went wide at the erotic experience. Even more so when her lips almost touched a sensitive intimate area.

Smiling sensually, Ginger ran her hair back up his body and she detected a slight groan.  
"What do you think?" She asked her hand running through his hair.

"Um…that was um….uh…interesting." Was all the Professor could manage to say.

The actress giggled wickedly and lifted up his arms over his head.

"Keep them up." She said in a heated voice.

The Professor nodded as if in a trance. Ginger flipped her hair back over again and let his slide down his body. The strands touched him under his arm and he squirmed a little and a small laugh escaped his throat.  
"Lay still Professor." She instructed holding his arm down. Her hair touched him again and he again squirmed as he felt the tickle on his body. And again when they touched his ribs.  
His lower body was like a rock. He wanted nothing more than to be inside this gorgeous woman. Take her in his arms and make passionate love to her over and over.

Ginger placed a gentle kiss on his lips and instructed him to turn on his stomach.  
He complied wondering what she had in store for him now. It didn't take long for him to find out. She had pushed his shirt off his arms and threw it aside exposing his bare back.  
Her hands gently rubbed his shoulders and he let out a groan. "Darling you are so tense…." She said.  
To the Professor her hands felt like magic. So soft and gentle. Her fingers pressed into his skin easing out his worries and troubles.

Grinning, Ginger carefully run her fingers down his rib cage and he squirmed. "Professor…are you ticklish?" She asked leaning down whispering in his ear.

If he got any harder he was going to die. He was sure of it.  
"Um…I…" Was all he managed to get out. All he knew was that he wanted this woman. Wanted take her hard on this bed.

The opportunity never presented itself as Ginger lifted herself from him and stepped off the bed. She picked up her dress and pulled it back on much to the chagrin of the academic.  
He collected himself and got up from the bed picking up his shirt and putting it back on.

Approaching the starlet he put his arms around her from behind. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Ginger grinned. "I'm going back to my hut silly." She said pulling up the strap of her white dress.

"Don't go." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"Professor." She said with a giggle. "I just said I would help you relax…I never said…"  
The redhead removed his arms from her waist. "Really control yourself."

"No." He said in a tone that Ginger never heard before. It was a raw almost animalistic tone.

"No?" She asked in disbelief.

"I' m not going to allow you to just….do what you did…and think that you can…"

"Really Professor." Ginger said shaking her head. "I didn't know you would get that…"

"You did so." He said pulling her close. "You knew exactly what you were doing to me. You always know what you are doing to me. Don't try to hide it."

"What I'm doing to you?" Ginger asked bewildered.

"Strutting around in your sexy attire. Trying to entice me. Don't think I don't know what is going on. You want me as bad as I want you."

Something about that sent a thrill through the starlet's core. "Professor…" She smiled. "I never heard you speak this way before…"

"It's the truth. We both want each other and we both know it. I'm sick of this. I'm tired of dancing around the obvious. I won't do it anymore. You know you wanted it from me since the day I did this…"

The actress was pulled forward and the Professor tilted his head so his face was in the crook of her neck. This sent another thrill through the starlet's body.  
"Oh God…" She moaned. "Professor….Oh God…"

He let go for a brief moment to look into her green eyes. "Say you want me."

Words would not form in Ginger's mouth. She was in too much shock or too much ecstasy. The Professor was taking charge of something they both had been trying to fight.  
"Say you want me." The academic instructed her again.

"I….Professor….I…want…want you." She finally managed to say.

His mouth crushed on hers in a smoldering kiss. Ginger kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. They made their way back over to the bed and fell upon it.

Ginger's hands pushed his shirt completely off his body and threw it down on the floor of the hut. He slid down the straps of her gown kissing her shoulder.  
The redhead was unable resist the heat she was feeling as he unzipped the back and pulled it off of her until the expensive garment was resting on the floor next to his shirt.  
She was laid down and their passionate kissing resumed.

Ginger's hands ran down his bare back and then back up to his shoulders gripping him tightly. She shuddered feeling his lips against her hot flesh. "Oh…Roy…" She breathed.  
His mouth traveled down to her heaving breasts and she let out a soft moan feeling like she was going to burst when felt his tongue against her hard nipple.  
"Professor..Please…I want you…I want you so much." She pleaded with him in a weak soft voice.  
He kissed her ear and whispered something erotic to her about what was going to take place and it only heighted the starlet's excitement.

Ginger hands went to his buckle and off it went to the floor with a flourish.  
His zipper was pulled down and his trousers were removed and sat next to their discarded clothes.  
"Professor…Make love to me…" Ginger cried not being able to stand it any longer.  
Not to disappointment his lover, he moved his rock hard manhood inside her and began thrusting.

"Oh…Oh God!" The movie star groaned her head going to the side. "Yes..Professor…"

"God Ginger…" He groaned as he pumped into her.

The bed creaked beneath them and began to shake.  
Ginger wrapped herself around him clinging tightly. "Yes! Yes!" She cried.  
His thrusts came on harder and the movie star believed her body was on fire..

Her climax was building more and more. All the sexual tension and chemistry between the two was exploding. For so long they hid and denied what they knew was there.  
No more. It was being brought to surface and there was no stopping it.

The Professor's breathing was hard and fast. He had no desire to cease his actions with the lovely Ginger. He waited for and dreamed of this for far too long. Savor and cherish this he would. His lips went to her breasts again and his touch licked her hard nipple.  
"Oh Professor.." She cried. How much more she could handle she did not know. He was intent on having her and have her he would. Ginger was caught up in her own emotions as well. Wanting this man since the day she met him. Hoping that one day…he would not be able to fight his desire for her. Well that day had arrived.

Both were getting hot and sweaty and finally the years of sexual tension was released and they shouted out in a fit of passion.  
The Professor collapsed on top of the movie star kissing her forehead.  
Ginger kissed the top of his head and ran her hand through his hair.  
"Oh God…Professor…I had no idea you were like this…."

"I told you." He said kissing her lips. "I'm not fighting it anymore. It's you I want. Only you."

"Take me again." Ginger said with hunger in her eyes.

"With pleasure." He replied taking her in his arms again.

It seemed to just go on and on. The two could not and would not break away from one another. Finally, Ginger fell asleep in his arms after their last round. She purred happily in her sleep as she dreamt of him.  
He held her tightly to him. This woman now belonged to him. The other men of the island would be warned. He was not worried so much about Gilligan. Thurston Howell loved his wife so he was ruled out but the Skipper better not get any ideas.  
Ginger was his and he had no intention of allowing her to end up in anyone's arms but his own.

The sun shone brightly the next morning through the open window of the hut.

Ginger slowly opened her eyes and saw the Professor was not there however there was a beautiful tropical red flower and a note. She sniffed the flower and smiled reading the note he left.

_My beautiful Ginger,_

_I love you.  
_

_Roy_

The movie star giggled. Just like her Professor. Short and too the point. He knew what she wanted to hear and he got right to it.

Swinging the covers over, she picked up her dress from the floor and pulled it back on.

Ginger walked to the hut door opening it and then stepping outside. It was a beautiful day. Brightly shining sun in the blue sky. Air as just right. Not cool. Not overly hot. Just perfect.

She noted the Howells rushing off to a game of golf with Gilligan as the caddy.  
Mary Ann was at the sewing machine mending one of her dresses. The Skipper was busy making some repairs on their little island car they peddled around.

As for the Professor, she spotted him sitting at the table reading his favorite book _The World of Facts._

Ginger smiled to herself and walked over to him. She leaned down and said "Good Morning Professor. I'm going to go shower and freshen up a bit. No spying." She said as she lightly kissed his ear.  
He turned his head kissing her lips. She then stood up and swayed her hips as she headed to their homemade shower.

The Professor went back to his book and the Skipper frowned as he witnessed the scene wishing Ginger was that way with him. The academic noticed and gave the sea captain a look. The Skipper turned a bit embarrassed, tipped his hat and went back to his task.

It was not long before the Professor discarded his book and took off on the direction of the shower.

The Skipper watched and muttered a "Lucky guy" and turned back to his work.

The End.


End file.
